


The Deal

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rocket is not crazy about some human foods.





	The Deal

Rocket watched Natasha make a peanut butter sandwich. 

“Can I taste?” he asked her.

She divided the sandwich and handed him half. He tasted it and spit it out! 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Rocket wiped his tongue with a paper towel. “Yuck!”

“Hey, we like them.” 

“You people will eat anything.” 

“I’ve seen you pawing through the garbage can.”

“You throw away perfectly edible food, better than this peanut butter stuff!” 

“You’re in charge of the garbage. Eat what you want before you toss it.”

“Good deal!” 

Both of them thought they got the better end of things.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
